the return of the nagas
by Hestia88
Summary: It's 3 years after the war and Zak is 15 now. Everything goes well until the nagas found a way to bring kur back. They kidnap Zak and give him his powers back. now he has to escape and try to keep it a secret again. Rated T to be save.
1. Chapter 1

Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggg

The school bell rang. Zak picked up his bag and walked out of the school. It has been a long day. In the morning he had an English test and after that a double lesson in Spanish. He did understand it was handy to know Spanish, but it's just an impossible language. The afternoon was less horrible. He had always liked biology and math.

Now the lessons had finally ended and he walked to the street, were his father, Doc, was waiting for him.

Zak is 15 years old and goes to a normal high school now. When he went 13 his parents decided it was time for him to go to a normal school. There was a lot of resistance from Zak. He told his parents he didn't want to go to school. And what if there is a mission they need to go to.

' That is easy,' said Drew, his mother. ' You just don't go with us.'

' That's not fair. You can't just leave me!' said Zak.

' Where not going to leave you alone, Zak.' Said Doc, he and Drew obviously had practiced this. 'Doyle can babysit you.'

' Hey, wait a second, Doc. I have a life too, you know. I can't always watch the mini-man.' Doyle said.

' And we can always find a nanny or something.' Did Doc go on.

' A nanny!' Zak was shouting now.

The discussion went on and on. After a while of shouting Zak ran out of the room.

There never came a nanny. Zak's parents had to admit it was a little bit naïve to believe a nanny was a proper solution. But Zak still had to go to school. His parents thought Zak needed a normal life for a while. At first, when there was a mission, only Doc or Drew went and the other watched over Zak. When Zak Became 14, his parents thought Zak should be able to be home alone sometimes. An there were always Fisk, Komodo and Zon to watch over him. With te four of them it should be alright.

At first, Zak was very nervous about going to school, but after a while he became used to the school routine. He was less nervous now, when he was around people his age and noticed a dose normal was exactly what he needed. He even made a few friend. Not very good friends, but still… friends.

' How was your day?' asked Doc, while Zak was getting in the car (the car was especially bought to bring and take Zak to and from school).

'Alright.' Zak replied. End of the conversation. They drove home in silence. Once they were home, Zak went straight to his room for homework.

'Argg! Why does Spanish have to be so hard!' Said Zak to his homework. Komodo, who was sleeping at his feet, looked up to see if Zak was talking to him. When he found out Zak was not talking to him he lied down again. Zak heard a zoom and looked at his cell phone. He saw Julia had text him.

When he went to school for the first time he was so nervous he could hardly speak. But Julia had helped him and slowly became his friend.

'Call me when you see this.'

Zak shrugged and called her number.

' Julia here.' Zak heard the sweet voice of Julia on the phone.

'Hey Julia, this is Zak.' Said Zak.

' Ow, Zak. Good thing you called me. I'm trough my minutes so I couldn't call you. I was wondering if you want to go to a party with me.'

'To a party? With you?' Zak stuttered.

'As friends.' Replied Julia fast. ' And you don't have to if you don't want to.'

'Of course I want to go.' Said Zak.

'Great, it is at Emily's house. At 7 O'clock.' She said happy. Emily was Julia's best friend, according to Julia. Zak has never seen her, but they appear to be very close.

' uhm…' said Zak. 'I don't know where Emily lives.'

' Ow, uhm. Wel. Wait, I know. I'll just take you there myself! Let's meet half past six at school.'

'Okay,' said Zak.

' Yes, I see you tomorrow.' She said. And she shut the phone of.

For dinner, Drew had made tacos. Because tacos was the favorite food of and Fisk and Komodo and Zak, it was fighting for the last one. During the desert, Zak decided to just tell everybody.

'I'm having a party tomorrow.' He said, while eating his ice-cream. Everything went quiet. Everyone was looking at Zak.

' A party?' Asked Drew, after it had been quiet for a while.

' Yes, at Emily's. Emily is a friend of Julia. I have to be at school at half past six.'

'But I tought the party was at Emily's?'Said Doc.

'Yes, but I don't know where Emily lives, don't I? So Julia takes me there.' Answered Zak, irritated his parents were so slow.

It stayed quiet after this. Zak finished his ice-cream annoyed and went to his room.


	2. the party

Zak was looking at himself in the mirror. There were clothes everywhere in his room. He wore his black shoes, his jeans and an orange t-shirt. He also had a black jacket. It had taken him hours to decide what to wear. He was very nervous for the party. This was actually the first time he would go to a real party. He didn't want to ruin it.

At quarter past six he walked to the door. Zak's father was already standing there. Ready to bring Zak to the party. Zak hoped his father would already be gone when Julia came.

'Shall we go, Zak?' Doc asked.

' Fine.' Zak answered. They walked out of the house. Behind him, Zak heard that Fisk and Drew were having a hard time not to smile.

The ride to school was long. Too long. It felt like they were driving for hours before they finally got to school. And when they finally were at school, Doc didn't want to leave.

' I'd like to meet that girl.' Said Doc, after Zak had asked why he was still there. ' And I need to know if she will show up or not.'

'Dad! I'll be fine!' said Zak. 'Just go!'

' Are you sure, I don't mind waiting.'

'Yes, I'm sure. Can you please go now.' Zak tried to push his father to the car.

' alright.' Said Doc, while he was getting into the car. 'but call me if something's off.'

After a few long seconds Doc finally left. And not a minute too late. Cause there came Julia. She was wearing het sneakers, like always. Ze was wearing a green skirt and a pink tank top. She had her brown hair in a ponytail. She didn't were make-up, she didn't need it either.

' Ready to go?' she asked, when she was walking to Zak.

' Yes, let's go.' Zak answered. And they started walking.

' Where does Emily live?' asked Zak after a while.

'On the other side of the city.' Julia replied.

' Will we make it in time?' asked Zak. The city was big.

'Yes, and stop asking so much.' Julia said, a little irritated now.

After another while of walking, Zak noticed the environment getting different. There were no people around them anymore and it had gotten dark.

'Are you sure were going the right way?' Zak asked, risking that Julia might get irritated again.

Julia nodded. 'positive.'

' Shouldn't we have been there by now? The party would start at 7 o'clock and it's half past 7 now.' Zak said.

'I know what I do you know.' Julia was irritated again.

After ten minutes, they arrived at an empty house.

'We're here.' Said Julia satisfied. It took awhile before Zak understood that she was talking about the empty house.

' But there are not people here. There is nothing here!' Zak said confused.

Julia nodded. 'Very attentive.' She said. And she hit him with a Stone on his head.


	3. not a cell, a dungeon

**Alright everybody. here it is. After almost half a year, I have a new chapter. To be honest, I wasn't planning on going on with this story. It was just, I recently had started reading fanfiction then, and wanted to post something myself. So I made this. aAter that I became busy with other things and my other story and just ignored this one. But I got so many nice reviews that I got excited about this story again. And than I had to figure out what I was actually planning with this story when I started this story. Long story short: Here is the new chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

Zak woke up in a cold, dark cell. Well, it was more of a dungeon. Cells were relatively clean. This dungeon was just gross. There where spider webs everywhere. With their owners in the middle. There were chains on the walls. And they were attached to his wrists. The chains were just to short for him to sit down, so he was forced to stand. There were no windows. The whole thing was just an empty grey cube. It looked like there was no exit. No door or anything. But Zak knew there must be one, somewhere. How else did he came here. There was one torch on the wall across from him, allowing him to see.

Zak tried to process what happened. He was going to a party with Julia. Then Julia hit him with a stone. And now he is in a dungeon. Conclusion: he was in trouble.

What he didn't know was where he was, or why. All he knew was that his head hurt. A lot. Well, more than a lot actually. It felt like his head was going to explode.

He didn't know what to do now. Maybe his parents figured out he was missing, and went looking for him, he thought hopefully. But that hope was almost immediately crushed. Even if they were, how would they know where to find him. Zak himself didn't know where he was, let alone his parents. Plus, maybe it wasn't that late yet. His parents hadn't given him a time to come home, to excited about the fact that he was going to a party, so they would probably just think he was having fun. He also noticed his cell phone was gone. So no help from his parents. He had to find his own way out.

Suddenly he felt really tired. But the chains made it impossible to lie down. So all could do was stand there. For a long, long time. He began to get hungry too.

After what seemed like eternity, he managed to fall asleep again. In an awkward, half standing, half hanging way.

He woke from a loud sound. When he opened his eyes he saw a person standing in front of him. he tried to get up, but his legs were numb from the strange position they were in. While he was trying, he looked up. And he saw her. He saw Julia.

She wore different clothes now. She wore a dress. As long as Zak knew her, or thought he knew her, she had never worn a dress. Her dress was purple. It was not a chique dress or something. More of a summer dress. It was purple. With flowers on it. Her brown hair was in a braid. It looked good on her. Next to her was a snake-like creature. A naga. Zak didn't recognized it. It looked like a servant. It probably was, since it was holding a tray with food. Food!

'Eat this.' Julia said. Pointing at the tray. The naga laid down the tray. There wasn't much food. Just some bread, some cheese and water. Julia walked out of the room. Zak saw there was a door. But it fitted perfectly in the wall. So you wouldn't see it if it was closed.

Just when Zak wanted to eat, he discovered how mean she actually was. The tray with food was on the ground. On the ground! And the chains weren't long enough to reach the floor. Big problem. Julia had just made herself Zak's archenemy. Nobody messes with his food.

After long trying, he finally found a way to at least eat the bread. When he leant forwards very much. He could reach the bread with his teeth. The he would bite in it and stand up again. And take the bread out of his mouth. But it hurt his wrists and arms to lean forward like that. After that he tried to get some water. But he couldn't lift the cup with his mouth. So he had to drink it like a dog.

When he had drunk the water, he noticed his sight became hazy. He tried to focus, but it was hard. Too hard to be healthy. After that, everything became black.

Zak woke up on a table. A stone table. His hands and legs were bound to the table and he couldn't move. He lifted his head to see his surroundings. There were more torches here. And even though the walls were still grey, they were decorated now. On the walls were big paintings of a giant monster, probably a cryptid, leading other cryptids. Zak immediately realized it was Kur on the paintings. Kur on a throne. Kur standing with bowing cryptids beside him. Kur smiling. Kur being angry. Kur sitting at a table. Everything, every painting was of Kur. Not always in the same form though. Sometimens he was a giant pink monsters. Other times he was yellow and small, or green with two heads.

Reincarnations, Zak realized. There all different liver of Kur. Zak tried to look behind him. Behind him he saw one painting. This one was bigger than the others. And on this one Zak was painted. Zak, when he was standing on one of the giant worms, in the cryptid war against Argost.

Zak didn't know if he should be shocked or not. Because, you know, he had been Kur for a moment. Well, for eleven year. So it would be logical that there was a painting of him in a room with other paintings of other lives of Kur. But on the other hand, he wasn't Kur anymore. Not since Argost took his powers away from him. So, shouldn't the painting be removed or something? It was getting really weird.

Just when Zak began to wonder if he was going to be there forever, he heard footsteps. Well, footsteps and the sissing sound of a naga. So Zak assumed there should be two of them. Since naga's didn't have feet to make footsteps.

* * *

**So, this was the chapter. Tell me what you think. Ow, and does anybody know what the naga-leader-women is called? I can't remember her name. Thank you. :-)**


End file.
